Second Star To the Right
by mionejaina561
Summary: Fifty thousand survivors of the human race, on the run. Or should you say on a search for a new home called Earth. This is Battlestar Galactica in a hundred words. Otherwise known at the Drabble challenge.


Title: Second Star to the Right  
>Author: mionejaina561<br>Characters: All of them, and I mean all of them including all the cylon models. Though there will be a heavy emphasis on Starbuck/Apollo aka Kara Thrace/Lee Adama.  
>Summary: Fifty thousand survivors of the human race, on the run. Or should you say on a search for a new home called Earth. This is Battlestar Galactica in a hundred words. Otherwise known as the Drabble challenge.<p>

_Disclaimer:_ Whatever I may think, these characters are definitely not mine. If they were then I wouldn't be afraid to watch Season 4 and Lee and Kara would be together. Or Lee would be mine. Either way, I do not own them and am just playing with them.

Author's Note: Well looky here. I have been sucked into yet another science fiction fandom. You see, Netflix is to blame for this. Really it is. Here's the thing, this show is one of the best out there. The characters, oh the characters. They are my favorite part of the show. They are so raw, so real and I just fell in love with them. From the time I saw the interaction with Starbuck (Lt. Kara Thrace) and Apollo (Captain Lee Adama), I fell in love with this ship. Maybe it was the chemistry between Katee Sackhoff and Jamie Bamber, but let me tell you this is one couple that I will not budge on. So yes, there will an huge emphasis on their relationship. So I hope I do these complex, real characters justice.

Theater One: Scene 1, Take 1!

**Lights!**

The minute they saw the stars lining the sky in the Tomb of Athena, the occupants stood in awe. The lights, the stars, this was going to lead them to Earth. To a new home. A new hope.

"It's the twelve colonies," Roslin breathed, the rest of the group breathing in the air. Somehow the Arrow of Apollo transported them to this paradise, much like the home they were used to.

Starbuck pointed to each constellation. "Aries. Taurus. Pisces. Gemini. Cancer. Leo. Virgo. Libra."

"Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn. Aquarius." Apollo finished. "Our colonies, our homes."

"The way to our new home."

**Camera!**

Many of the pilots resented the camera in their faces because they were invading their home, their downtime. Yet it gave them an opportunity to prove to the civilians in the rest of the fleet what they fought for each day.

Not just for them, but the forty thousand other people around. The sole survivors of the human race.

Though she was a cylon, D'Anna Briers, respected the camaraderie amongst the military, more so amongst the pilots. She guessed this was the start of her questioning their plan.

Why wipe out a race that could thrive on hope? On love?

**Action!**

Kara was bored out of her mind. Her body, her soul thrived on the action day after day. Why was it she decided to settle on New Caprica again?

Right, she married Sam Anders and wanted to have a try at a normal life.

Lords, she hated normal. Normal meant wandering around the camp, looking for work. Building for others. Not that it wasn't rewarding but it wasn't what she was bred to do.

The woman known as Starbuck looked to stars and wished she was up there, flying her viper, bickering with Lee.

Boredom could wait.

Flying could not.

**Roll!**

Lee Adama could usually roll with the punches. Whenever something was thrown at him, he took it and ran with it. However, seeing Kara with Anders hit him in a place he never thought he had.

After their night of whatever it was, she turned around and do this to him. Lee Adama was no coward, but the hits just kept coming. The fact his father, his own father was happy about Kara's marriage cut even deeper.

He shook Sam's hand, and told him he needed good luck to deal with the woman known as Kara Thrace.

So he ran.

**Shoot!**

Commander Adama watched and listened to Starbuck and what was left of the viper squadron take out the cylon raiders. Her bravado was laced with worry, and then fear as Apollo's viper was taken out. He prayed to the gods that they would spare his son silently.

"The rest of the fleet is away," Gaeta said, looking at him. He sighed, grabbing the wireless.

"What do you hear, Starbuck?"

It took her a few moments to respond. "Nothin' but the rain, sir."

"Grab your gun and bring the cat in."

And so she did, bringing a very grateful Apollo also.


End file.
